El juego de las hormonas
by PotterQueen
Summary: Si te propusieran un juego, en el que quizas vieras sin mucha ropa a ese alguien especial, en el que quizas lo beses, en el que quizas pases una noche entera con el. Dirias que no? pues tus hormonas deciden y ellas quieren jugar.
1. La propuestaa

Bueno hola gente! aqui saludo desde mi 2º fic!

No pensaba subirlo pero me dejaron demasiado contenta con sus reviews del capítulo 7 de Transformaciones y ademas de que Natty lo pidió en su review, yo les hago caso. Quería actualizar el fic pero me tengo que poner a escribir y va a tardar asique para que se entretengan mientras tanto les dejo este (es mas subidito de tono, pero ustedes lo pidieron!).

Este fic se va a dividir en 2 o 3 capitulos (largos este tiene 7 hojas de word ) y surgió xq a la una de la mañana no me podía dormir xq taba muy inspirada y decidi volcarlo en este fic, espero les gustee...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: La propuesta**

Eran las navidades en Hogwarts, todo el alumnado se había ido a casa, bueno **CASI** todo el alumnado.

Ciertos adolescentes de Hogwarts tenían mejores planes para navidad que pasarlo en casa de sus padres comiendo pavo asado con brócoli.

La mente maestra, el cerebro del grupo había sido nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Verán, obviamente Harry no quería volver a casa de sus tíos para las navidades, nunca lo hacía, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de pasar una semana solo en el colegio sin ninguno de sus amigos.

TODOS sus amigos querían volver a sus casas para las vacaciones; el Señor Tenebroso estaba cobrando fuerzas y eso era bien sabido por la comunidad mágica.

Los padres querían a sus hijos en casa todo el tiempo disponible y es que temían por sus vidas, pensando que cada segundo valía oro. Porque en esos tiempos, podía ser el último.

Para un adolescente de entre 11 y 17 esto es sumamente molesto, ya que si; todos tenían miedo pero no para derrochar sus años de juventud abrazados a su papi y mami, simplemente no correspondía.

Los padres? oh! ellos hacían de todo por traer a sus hijos a casa, promesas de regalos, tortas de chocolate, una nueva escoba… todo estaba disponible para estos jóvenes, todo a su alcance. El precio?

Pasar la navidad junto a tu madre y tu abuelita tejiendo bufandas en una silla mecedora junto al fuego, pero que era UNA navidad desperdiciada comparado con todo un año volando en una Saeta de Fuego?

Valía la pena hacer el sacrificio.

Pero, nos olvidamos de unas pequeñas amigas de los adolescentes...de las que Harry se aprovecha para pasar una navidad mas...mm...como decirlo? mas entretenida.

Quienes son estas pequeñas amiguitas tan útiles a veces, tan avergonzantes otras? esas que en un segundo pueden llevarte al infierno o al cielo mismo...

Y quienes son estas pequeñas pero poderosas chicas que aparecen de un día para el otro en tu vida, sin ninguna explicación dejándote sin palabras?

Si! estabas en lo cierto!

son ellas:

las queridas, las odiadas, las traviesas, las revolucionadoras, las sinvergüenzas...(sonido de tambores)

HORMONAS!

Y Harry no era ningún tonto, el sabía exactamente como obtener la atención de sus compañeros.

Todo comenzó una noche en la que pensó "guau, daría buena parte de mi oro en Gringotts solo para tener la oportunidad de ver a Ginny algo mas, mm...bueno era un pensamiento del que no se enorgullecía..

ligera de ropa, si por no decirlo con las palabras apropiadas"

Y allí fue cuando se le encendió la lamparita, cuando le cayó la ficha, cuando la idea maestra nació en su mente para dejar de ser una idea y transformarse en un plan.

Iba a proponer un desafío, una apuesta, mejor dicho una tentación irrechazable e irrepetible.

Tooodos salían beneficiados y en más de un sentido. Su mente maestra comenzó a maquinar un plan al cual ninguno de sus amigos podría resistirse. Una semana antes de las vacaciones; se decidió a comenzar

la primer parte del plan: LA PROPUESTA.

Se encargo de que en la sala común se encontraran sus objetivos, luego de verificar que estuvieran allí y que no hubiera nadie mas puso en marcha la fase uno.

-Hey chicos! tengo una propuesta para ustedes..

Inmediatamente Parvati, que era muy conocida por malinterpretar lo que la gente le decía(solo q esta ves tenia parte de la razón); se mostró MUY interesada en lo que Harry quería proponerles.

Esto provocó que Ginny, quien no tardo en captar las intenciones de la chica se mostrara mas interesada todavía.

-Dime Harry, que es lo que quieres proponerme?-pregunto prácticamente comiéndose al azabache con la mirada.

-NOS, Parv NOS quiere proponer algo; no es así Harry?

Hermione decidió mostrar un poco de interés, después de todo conocía ese tonito celoso de Ginny, y es que todo Hogwarts menos el mismo Harry Potter sabía que la pelirroja estaba colada, loca, enamorada del ojiverde.

Harry+Parvati+Ginny nada bueno. Así que inmediatamente se mostró mas interesada de lo que realmente estaba.

-Sissi ya déjense de minorías, vamos al grano...que quieres proponerNOS Harry?-pregunto recalcando especialmente ese NOS y dándole una significativa mirada a Parvati.

Así todos los presentes comenzaron a mostrar un poco mas de interés en la propuesta de Harry, pero el pobre chico no había podido contar nada ya que siempre lo interrumpían con pequeñeces sin importancia.

-Bueno...chicos van a dejarme hablar o pasare las navidades esperando a que se callen?

Sorpresivamente todos los presentes se sumieron en un súbito silencio, acompañado de miradas ansiosas y expectantes.

-Les voy a proponer...un juego, si podríamos llamarlo así.

-Ohhh...-todos emitieron ese tan típico suspiro de desilusión cuando uno espera recibir una bicicleta para navidad y le dan un sweater.

-No cualquier tipo de juego, amigos míos. Es un juego que yo creo encontrarán muy interesante. De acuerdo, este es el trato. El juego que hoy vengo a proponerles va en contra de la moral del colegio, y de Hermione.-

añadió mirando a su amiga con una cara divertida.

-Ya habla Harry!- dijo Dean un tanto molesto, no le gustaban los rodeos.

-En las vacaciones de navidad todos nosotros nos quedaremos en el colegio, que obviamente estará vació.

La noche del 24 de Diciembre un afortunado ganador recibirá un gran premio, aunque debo decir que hay muchos premios consuelo.

-Harry James Potter! deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos ya de que se trata el maldito juego!-dijo un furioso Dean rojo de ira.

-Ya, ya..solo quería asegurarme de que tenía toda su atención...

-La noche del 24, luego de la cena, todos vendremos hacia a la sala común y sellaremos la puerta.

Cuando estemos solos comenzara el juego. -hizo una breve pausa pero al ver como sus amigos centraban toda su atención en el continuo.- Será un juego de cartas, se juegan muchas manos muy cortas. Cada vez

que alguien pierda una mano, deberá sacarse una prenda de ropa.

Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por varios..

-QUEEE?

-Como puedes pensar que nosotras nos prestaríamos a algo así?- pregunto Hermione ofendida.

-Pues, verás mi querida Hermione. Hay un premio.

El murmullo de desaprobación cesó, podía sentirse que hasta los cuadros estaban atentos a cada palabra del muchacho.

-Que..premio Harry?-pregunto Seamus notablemente complacido(sin importar la respuesta).

-50 Galleons.

silencio de "oh x dios no puedo creerlo".

-Y que hay que hacer para ganar?- pregunto Ron que ya estaba imaginando como gastaría esos 50 Galleons.

-Un baile erótico en ropa interior.-dijo Harry como quitándole importancia al asunto

-QUE DIJISTE?

-Ajajajajajajajajajajaj! ajajajaja ! ajajajjajaaj oh por dios debieron ver sus caras! oh dios mío Hermione debiste ver tu cara, jamás olvidare esto jjajajajajaa-decía el azabache mientras se agarraba el estomago de tanto reír.- JAJAJAJAJAJJA, como creyeron que yo? jajajaja...ya, ya estoy perdiendo la compostura.

-Era un chiste Hermione, una broma, el que menos prendas se saca es el ganador del premio. Pero...

-Pero..?-pregunto Lavender

-Pero la persona que mas ropa se halla quitado cuando el juego termine, deberá pasar TODA LA NOCHE en una habitación cerrada con alguien del sexo opuesto que escogerá el ganador, sin poder ponerse mas ropa de la que tiene.

Todas esas mentes adolescentes comenzaron a imaginar, si el premio sería genial 50 Galleons! es más de lo que sus padres les podían regalar en navidad. Pero hablando con la verdad el premio era solo la excusa, esos depravados cerebros juveniles pensaban mas en lo bien que lo pasarían una noche entera encerrados en una habitación semidesnudos con cierta personita.

-Entonces aceptan?

-Si - el primero fue Ron, que en su vida había tenido tanto dinero junto.

-Como negarme.-lo acompaño Parvati.

-No me vendrían mal unos Galleons...ni tampoco verte a ti sin remera Lavender- comento Seamus seductoramente

-Lo mismo digo...-contesto la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-La verdad es que mamá me iba a dar 20 Galleons así que acepto.- dijo Dean muy contento.

-Bueno...yo...tu quieres que juegue Harry?- pregunto Ginny tomándolo desprevenido.

-Claro que si- Harry era lento pero no tanto.-Bien eso nos deja a Hermione, tu que dices?

-Encantada. -concluyo con la sonrisa mas sarcástica del mundo.

Bien, entonces todo arreglado. Los veré la noche del 24 pero, por favor traigan condones no queremos bebes de regalo esta navidad.

Dicho esto Harry recibió 4 almohadonzazos por parte de las chicas y aplausos por parte de los chicos.

-que? yo solo decía...

fase uno del plan: Cumplida.

XXXXXX

En los siete días que restaban para su encuentro los amigos casi ni se hablaron. Las chicas estaban histéricas diciendo que les deberían haber avisado con mas tiempo, ya que si vas a mostrarte casi desnuda frente al chico que te gusta debes tener un buen cuerpo, así que desde esa noche, las 4 amigas estuvieron haciendo dieta estricta y ejercicio como nunca.

Pero no solo eso, ser una chica no es tan fácil como ser un chico, en esa semana todas debieron cumplir con esas detestables tares que hay que llevar a cabo de cuando en cuando; por ello Lavender se tomó el atrevimiento de confeccionar una lista y pegarla en el cuarto para todas sus amigas, la lista era algo parecido a esto:

COSAS QUE HACER ANTES DE HACERLO CON TU CHICO:

dieta: para bajar los kilillos de mas.(sobre todo tu Parv)

ejercicio: para tonificar! un trasero fofo y una barriga abundante no son de lo mas seductores.(Ginny tu con el quiddich tienes suficiente pero no t vendrían mal unos abdominales)

depilación: hay algo mas mata-pasiones que pelos en el lugar equivocado?(Hermione!)

cremas: la piel de una mujer debe ser tersa y suave.

comprar ropa interior: si llegas a la circunstancia de quedar en ropa interior no puedes estar usando viejo sujetador de hace un año!

comprar condones: ...mejor prevenir que parir!

acondicionar la habitación que se usara: para las aun vírgenes, no querrán que su primera ves sea en un colchón viejo así q debemos adecuar el ambiente para una velada romántica.

Sin contar cosas como... lavarse los dientes, perfumarse, peinarse, maquillarse, pintarse las uñas...bla, bla, bla que difícil es ser una chica! la lista era interminable.

La noche del viernes 23 de diciembre Hogwarts se vació totalmente, en el solo quedaron 8 adolescentes y sus profesores (bueno si y los elfos domésticos, el calamar gigante, los escregutos de Hagrid...ustedes entienden a lo q me refiero).

Se respiraba ansiedad y miedo en el aire. Lavender fue la encargada de antes de irse a dormir, desear varias cosas en la sala multipropósito y llevarlas a la habitación que iban a usar, además de echarle varios hechizos para que fuera perfecta para una noche romántica y pasional.

Pero por supuesto no dejó que nadie viera la habitación, sería una sorpresa para los afortunados ganadores.

XXXXXX

Las chicas se pasaron todo el sábado en su habitación, terminando los últimos pero no menos importantes detalles para la ansiada noche. Una vez más Lavender se puso en posición de sargento mayor.

-Aaaaatención!

-Lavender te has vuelto loca? Creo que la presión del momento le ha afectado.- bromeó Ginny divertida.

-Ginny!-respondió cansinamente-cállate y pon atención.

-Señor si señor!- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía en posición firme y alzaba su mano colocándola en su frente a modo de saludo militar.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de enojo mientras todas reían con ganas, luego se dio la media vuelta y con aires ofendidos se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

-Ya, ya Lav, no te enojes. Te escuchamos atentamente.

-Más les vale.-y con una sonrisita volvió a su lugar disponiéndose a proseguir.

-Escuchen, como el juego va a ser inmediatamente después del banquete de navidad, deberemos usar la misma ropa que tendremos puesta cuando bajemos a cenar. Por ello tendremos que elegir cuidadosamente que ponernos.

-Santo cielo, tienes razón!- respondió Parvati mientras vaciaba su ropero desesperadamente en busca del atuendo apropiado.

-Bueno ya que entendieron en que terribles circunstancias nos encontramos…APÚRENSE FLOJAS! YAYAYA BUSQUEN LA ROPA, EL MAQUILLAJE, LOS ZAPATOS. PRONTO!

Para cuando la chica terminó de decir esto la habitación ya era un caos, había ropa tirada por todo el suelo. Ginny corría de un lado para otro llevando y trayendo maquillaje, Hermione revoleaba zapatos y sandalias por todos lados, Parvati buscaba frenéticamente entre sus ropas algo que ponerse y Lavender gritaba como si fuera un sargento de batalla en plena guerra.

* * *

Que les parece? taran! jajaj bueno quise darle un aire cómico ante tod pero ustedes denme su opinión. 

Acepto sugerencias xq todavía no lo termine de escribir, me voy calcar un mapa de Africa ( nos vemosssss

Bye


	2. El juego

Volví! y esta vez si les traigo un capítulo! Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, y si están leyendo esto...GRACIAS X ESPERAR! No está brillante, de hecho no lo había terminado, pero me estoy llendo de viaje por una semanita y cuando vuelva tengo varias puevas asique me prometí a mi misma que aunque el capítulo estuviera por la mitad lo iba a publicar antes de que me abandonaran todos mis lectores! Me imagino que quieren una explicación de porque tardé tanto y es que además de toda la tarea y pruevas tenía dos materias abajo, asique estaba super-hiper-mega-archi-requete-recontra castigada. (Biología y Matemática) Ya veremos como viene el boletín. Además estoy en un concurso de coreografías y me tengo que jutar a practicar dos veces por semana, me voy de viaje y tengo que comprar cosas armar el bolso, entró una chica nueva (si a mitad de año!) y me elijieron a mi para que la ayude en TODO, además tengo inglés apartey mi perro estuvo enfermo y...bueno mi vida social no les interesa a ustedes les importa el fic, asique me callo y los dejo leer mis locuras...**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: El juego**

Los chicos ya estaban más que impacientes por que las chicas bajaran, hacía ya más de media hora que estaban esperando en la sala común, y para colmo hacía un frío descomunal.

Ron estaba abriendo la boca para mandarse el grito de su vida cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y salió Lavender, estaba muy linda y le hizo acordar esos viejos tiempos en los que salían. Llevaba un pantalón estilo militar con muchos bolsillos (ganándose muchas risas de las chicas que le decían Sargento Brown) pero lo cierto es que le quedaba muy bien, el cabello lo llevaba en un tomate con pequeños brillos verdes a tono. Y un maquillaje bastante fuerte.

-Hola guapos- dijo riendo por la cara de tontos que tenían los chicos, mientras se daba una vueltita.

-Jaja! Ya puedes cerrar la boca Seamus debes guardar energía para cuando tengas que usarla.

-Glup!- el muchacho tragó saliva ruidosamente y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

-Ahora para el deleite de Harry Potter tenemos a una sexy Ginny Weasley!-cuando terminó de decir esto, Ginny salió por la puerta dedicándole una pícara sonrisa al sorprendido chico que la miraba anonadado.

La pelirroja se había hecho bucles en todo su largo cabello, usaba una chaqueta verde y una minifalda de jean (y debo acentuar la parte MINI) con unas botas de taco alto hasta la rodilla.

Baba…..si, mucha baba caía poco disimuladamente de la boca del mismísimo Harry Potter; mientras abría los ojos como platos. Esa pollerita no cubría nada! Dios santo el era un hombre!

-Seguida de una provocativa Parvati..-

Entró Parvati con una trenza que recogía todo su largo y negro cabello, usaba una remera negra y sobre ella una chaqueta de piel color blanca; con un ajustadísimo pantalón .

Aplausos por parte de Dean…(y alguna mirada furita de Seamus)

-And last but not least…Hermione Granger!

Ron casi sufre un paro cardíaco, Hermione tenía el pelo liso peinado hacia atrás y vestía una falda de seda color rosa hasta los tobillos con un bolero gris.

-Como que de repente hace calor aquí, no creen?- dijo Ron muy colorado y aflojándose el cuello de la camisa mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Contrólate Ronald, mejor pongámonos en marcha antes de que mi querido hermano se tire en cima de la pobre Herms.- comentó riendo Ginny.

Sorpresivamente, el profesor Dumbledore les ofreció cenar tranquilos en la sala común de Griffindore ya que los profesores tendrían un evento privado y habían quedado muy **pocos** alumno en Hogwarts (y que Harry se lo haya pedido como favor no tiene nada que ver con que el director les ofreciera esto). La cena estuvo muy tranquila exeptuando el hecho de que no comían por la boca, y no comían comida, sino que se comían entre ellos con la mirada; los elfos domésticos que sirvieron el pequeño banquete se esfumaron antes de que pudieran decirles gracias ya que se sentía el deseo en el aire.

Ron fue, para sorpresa de todos el primero en terminar de comer y proponer que comenzara el juego, ganándose otro "amistoso" comentario de su hermanita. Los 8 acalorados adolescentes alrededor de una mesa ratona se dispusieron a comenzar ...

-Los muchachos y yo decidimos hacerlo un poco mas interesante…pondremos este reloj que sonará en momentos al alzar, el que este jugando en ese momento deberá cumplir una prenda de esta caja.- dijo Harry mientras mostraba una pequeña caja roja con un orificio en la tapa.

-Hecho- dijo Lavender que estaba muy impaciente por jugar. Aunque notó la cara de preocupación de Hermione cuando los chicos dijeron que ellos habían escrito las prendas.

-Comencemos…

-Comenzamos a jugar?- preguntó Lavender ansiosa.

-No podemos empezar hasta que estén todos los jugadores…-dijo Parvati.

-Y ya estén todos los jugadores. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean tu y yo.-le dijo Harry mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-Y yo.

-MALFOY?

-Chicos lo siento tanto pero me oyó hablando sola en el baño de chicas y dijo que si no **los** dejabas jugar irían a decirle a algún profesor.

-Déjame entender esto, invitaste a Malfoy a **mi** juego?- preguntó Harry MUY enfadado.

-No sólo a Malfoy. Verdad Parvati?- peguntó Hermione señalando a Pansy.

-Invitaste no sólo a Malfoy pero también a Pansy a mi juego?- preguntó Harry más enfadado todavía.

-Y…y…a…-tartamudeaba Parvati del miedo.

-Y?

-Y a Cormac McLaggen.- dicho esto apareció el chico.-Él me escuchó en un pasillo y dijo que le gustaría jugar y me pareció una buena idea ya que ellos dos salieron el año pasado. Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan- dijo mirando a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora el furioso era Ron, disparaba fuego por los ojos hacia el recién llegado y estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo cuando él se sentó en medio de Hermione y él, pero parecía que Hermione no se daba cuenta de las miradas de McLaggen que parecían comérsela o encontraba mucho mas interesantes las uñas de sus manos.

-Y que pasó con tus guardaespaldas Malfoy?-preguntó Ron de mala manera.

-Ellos necesitan comer pavo asado y torta de chocolate en navidad, yo a cambio necesito comer otras cosas en días festivos.- contestó mientras le lanzaba a Ginny una mirada llena de significado.

Harry no podía contenerse las ganas de asesinar cruelmente a Parvati, su magnífico plan se había hecho pedazos por que la chica no sabía guardar un maldito secreto y para colmo vio la mirada asesina que Malfoy le había lanzado a Ginny, para despues, centrar su atención en las piernas de **su** pelirroja. Faltaba más!

-Malfoy para que diablos quieres meterte en nuestro juego!-preguntó Harry más agresivamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Porque se me antoja Potter.

-A mi se me antoja que te vas ya mismo y tu también Pansy, McLaggen es de Griffindor y puede quedarse.- sentenció.

-No! McLaggen no puede quedarse!-gritó Ron no muy disimuladamente y le valió una mirada asesina del chico.

-Todos vamos a quedarnos a menos que quieras que la profesora McGonaggal se una a la fiesta.- dio por terminado Malfoy.

-Será mejor que se queden Harry.-opinó Hermione.

-Lo siento chicos…-dijo Parvati algo apenada por la terrible mirada que le había mandado Harry.

-Tu cállate!-le dijeron todos frunciendo el ceño como diciendo _"que vergüenza"_.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar.- anunció Dean que al parecer no encontraba nada fea a Pansy.

-Seguro, toma asiento Draco.-ofreció Lavender.

Una vez todos sentados la ronda quedó de la siguiente manera: Pansy, Ron, McLaggen, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Dean, Parvati y Harry.

Parvati repartió las cartas y como era de esperarse fue ella misma la primera en perder y encantada se quitó los zapatos más sensual y lentamente de lo requerido.

Le siguieron Lavender, Dean, Harry (que hicieron lo propio) y cuando le estaba tocando el turno a Seamus sonó el reloj.

Todos se miraron ansiosos, sabían lo que significaba.

-Debes tomar una carta.-anunció Lavender muy contenta mientras sacudía la caja enfrente de él.

-No hay problema.-se frotó las manos y sacó una muy ansioso.

Decía:

_Besa durante un minuto a la/el brujo/bruja mas próximo a tu derecha._

Inmediatamente el muchacho tomó a Hermione del cuello y dijo-cronómetro- la acercó rápidamente a él y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En otro momento Harry se hubiera divertido con la situación; Ron había abierto tanto los ojos que Harry pensó uno podría caérsele fácilmente, McLaggen miraba la escena con mala cara, Ginny miraba a su hermano un tanto preocupada y Malfoy…Malfoy le miraba las piernas descaradamente a Ginny mientras estaba distraída.

Hermione no veía la hora de que pasara un minuto, Seamus se estaba esmerando demasiado y estaba a punto de descolocarle la mandíbula.

Para su suerte Ginny no tardó en notar que Ron había comenzado a levantar su varita con odio hacia Seamus así que no tardó en reaccionar y anunciar que el minuto había terminado.

Hermione rápidamente se separó de el pero cuando se volvió a ver a Ron supo que el chico la había pasado bastante peor que ella.

-Bastante bien Granger, pero te falta experiencia. Podría darte algunas clasecitas…-comentó Seamus.

-Será otro día, debemos seguir adelante.- se apresuró a decir Ginny.

Ron la miró con cierta chispa de venganza en los ojos y perdió tres veces seguidas para poder así, sacarse la camisa muy al estilo playboy. Botón, por botón...desordenándose el cabello, sonriendo de soslayo...ah!.La atención de las chicas se vio dirigida hacia nuevos horizontes. Soltando risitas nerviosas algunas, mirando con deseo otras, y algunas otras quedandose petrificadas intentando grabar cada detalle, cada peca, cada músculo, cada movimiento de esos brazos marcados y fuertes...sino hubiera sido por la perfección de ese cuerpo Hermione se habría enojado a causa de la infantil actitud de Ron, pero decidió que esta vez le convenía callarse.

Enseguida todos los chicos se apresuraron a intentar perder para mostrar ellos también sus maravillosos cuerpos, que celosos (que son los hombres!), pero nadie pudo mostrar nada porque cuando a Ginny le tocó el turno, sonó el reloj nuevamente.

Miró a Harry significativamente y tomó una de las muchas tarjetas doradas que se encontraban dentro de la caja. Con voz temblorosa leyó lo que la targeta le imponía.

_Quítale la camisa a la persona del sexo opuesto que lleve una del mismo color que tu._

Todos se miraron con desesperación y Ginny sonrió triunfante.

Ella levaba una chaqueta color verde y la camisa de Harry era verde! Le sonrió y el chico no tardó en hacerlo de vuelta, Harry nunca había sido tan feliz por el color de su ropa.

-Parece que Ginny es la chica afortunada de la noche…-dijo Parvati algo envidiosa.

Pero el mundo había desaparecido para ellos dos desde el momento en que Ginny se le acercó gateando. Se sentó encima de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa botón por botón, muy lentamente acercándose lo mas que podía; Harry estaba al borde del paro cardíaco, Ginny se inclinó aún mas y le ayudo a sacarse las mangas, si no hubieran habido nueve personas mirando podría haber sido fácilmente una escena de telenovela.

Harry no sabía como contenerse, estaba frente a todos sus amigos, pero tenía las semidesnudas piernas de Ginny todo a su alrededor, su pelo haciéndole caricias, su piel caliente a cada roce y para colmo ella le susurró al oído: "esto lo terminamos mas tarde Potter" ahí si Harry estaba a punto de tomarla, tirarla al piso y comérsela pero Parvati, quien parecía no estar conforme con todas las metidas de pata del día exclamó:

-Ay que admitir que estas muy bien Potter, Ginny quieres que te ayude?

Y obviamente el momento mágico se rompió, la pelirroja le lanzó la mirada mas venenosa de su repertorio pero no pudo evitar olvidar todo eso cuando terminó de sacarle la camisa a Harry y vio esos marcados brazos y los abdominales terminados. Contenerse le fue imposible, comenzó a recorrer con el dedo índice los abdominales del chico, quien cerró los ojos por lo placentero de la situación; cuando los abrió Ginny estaba a escasos centímetros de él y lo miraba como quien a pasado toda su vida en el desierto y le muestran un vaso de agua fresca. Pero nuevamente hubo una interrupción:

-Podemos seguir con el juego o se van comer con los ojos toda la noche- dijo Malfoy de mala gana.

Pero los que se comieron a Malfoy con la mirada fueron Harry y Ginny, quien muy a su pesar volvió a su lugar no sin antes convertir a "El "El adolescente-de hormonas revolucionarias-a punto de morir."

Siguieron la partida pero el reloj no esperó a un perdedor sino que sonó en cuanto McLaggen debía jugar.

_7 minutos en el paraíso:_

_Debes pasar 7 minutos encerrado en un armario a solas con la persona del sexo opuesto que elijas._

Ron palideció.

-Elijo a Hermione.

Hermione tenía un color digno de un tomate.

-Parece que la noche se puso caliente.- fue lo último que la castaña escuchó antes de que Cormac la metiera en un armario oscuro y la encerrara ahí.

-EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS HARRY?-estalló Ron.

-Ron tranquilo, son sólo siete minutos. Además nosotros podemos divertirnos igual si quieres.-le dijo Lavender.

-DIVIERTETE TU SOLA! TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESE…ESE PERVERTIDO LE PUEDE ESTAR HACIENDO A HERMIONE EN ESTE MOMENTO AHÍ ADENTO! AH? AH? TIENES IDEA? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN ESCRITO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ EN UNA PRENDA.

PERO A QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE LE PODRÍA OCURRIR!-la palabra grito no le llegaba a los talones a lo que Ron estaba haciendo.

Ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevía a contradecirlo en ese momento Harry nunca lo había visto tan furioso en toda su vida. Hasta Ginny estaba asustada por el modo en que gritaba agitando su varita con furia. Se acercó a la puerta del closet y dijo:

-ESCUCHAME TU MCLAGGEN TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES AHÍ DENTRO PORQUE EN CUANTO SALGAS TE VOY A QUEBRAR TODOS LOS HUESOS DE TU MALDITO CUERPO DESGRACIADO. NO LE TOQUES UN PELO A HERMIONE PORQUE TE ARREMPENTIRÁS DE POR VIDA!- dijo Ron tan rápidamente que Harry apenas pudo comprender lo que decía.

Los siete minutos transcurrieron con Ron gritándole barbaridades a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, Malfoy maquinando un plan malvado en su mente... Pero nadie se atrevía ni a contradecir ni a burlarse de Ron aunque había que admitir que si después de montar semejante escenita pretendía seguir fingiendo que no le gustaba Hermione ni Hedwig iba a creerle.

Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse Ginny comenzó a temblar de miedo por la reacción de su hermano.

Primero salió Cormac y Ron le hecho el peor petrificus totalus de la historia de Hogwarts antes de que alguien pudiera pestañar. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura como si le perteneciera (y es que le pertenecía ).

Y la sentó a su lado sin soltarla y con la mirada seria.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario por la cara de el pelirrojo.Hermione estaba encantada, Ron la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos de modo que parecía protejerla de un león; podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón, contar las pecas en su rostro y mientras procesaba todo aquello unos ojos celestes se clavaron en ellla con dulzura y el juego continuó.

Al cabo de 15 minutos todos los hombres menos Malfoy ( y McLaggen por supuesto) estaban sin remera y las chicas se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor, si uno se quedaba quieto y muy callado podía oírse el ruido de las hormonas hirviendo.

De las chicas la que mas revelaba era obviamente Parvati que estaba a una mano de quedar en sujetador. Hermione había perdido un par de veces (estar tomada por la cintura de Ron era un poco distractor) y Harry había centrado toda su energía en controlar las miradas de Malfoy hacia Ginny.

El reloj había sonado un par de veces pero habían sido prendas no muy comprometedoras como: "confiesa si alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien de esta sala" o "alguna vez has tenido sexo". Dean tuvo que decir quien tenía el mejor trasero de la clase y todo iba bien hasta que a Malfoy le tocó besar durante nada menos que 3 minutos a nadie menos que Ginny.

Si Harry odiaba a Malfoy antes de eso ahora lo odiaría mucho mas, Ginny lo miró como diciendo "Harry tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti, perdóname" pero ese grado de traición no entra en la categoría de ser perdonado.

-Bueno parece que la pequeña Weasley se está llevando los mejores premios de la noche…- comentó Lavender.

-Nunca en la vida creí que iba a ver a esos dos besándose.-dijo Dean sin mucho tacto. Harry estaba petrificado.

-Saben, creo que este juego esta arreglado, no puede ser que Ginny tenga tanta buena suerte.-refunfuñó Lavender

Malfoy se acercó a Ginny y la tomó de los brazos, la atrajo mas a si mismo y comenzó.

En ese momento Harry sintió ganas de vomitar pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su situación, todo el mundo excepto Pansy silbaban y aplaudían. Bajó la mirada no podía ver eso.

Se sintió el idiota mas idiota del mundo, había organizado ese juego sólo para pasar un buen rato con sus amigos en navidad y todo estaba saliendo al revés de cómo lo planeó. Aún faltaban 2 minutos cuando levantó la mirada por primera vez, parecía que lo estaban pasando de lo mejor y el solo era un idiota enamorado patéticamente solo y sin remera.

Ginny intentaba con todo su ser que Malfoy no metiera su maldita lengua es su boca, que no la tomara tan fuerte, que no le tocara el trasero y que Harry no pensara que ella estaba disfrutando ese beso. Pero el rubio le ponía garra, parecía que de verdad lo estuviera disfrutando el sólo pensarlo le dio escalofríos; pero el tiempo es juguetón y bastan 3 minutos para destruir lo que has estado construyendo durante años.

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo y los dos se separaron Ginny miró a Harry pero el chico no sacaba sus ojos del piso y lo extraño es que ni siquiera estaba enfadado con Malfoy, simplemente estaba enfadado con si mismo por ser tan idiota.

El juego siguió Pansy y Ron tuvieron que besarse en el cuello (y eso que Ron estaba sin camisa) pero fue algo insulso y se notó que ninguno de los dos tenía segundas intenciones ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos y cuando Ron volvió a su lugar volvió a tomar a Hermione de la cintura y ésta le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla acompañado por una sonrisa. Obviando el detalle de que Pansy sufrría las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

No importa lo que pasara en el juego era obvio que algunos se la pasarían muy bien esa noche…

Las manos siguieron y Parvati finalmente se sacó el top, Seamus estaba que se le tiraba encima y todos absolutamente todos los hombres de la sala tuvieron dificultad para respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo a partir de ese momento, algunos mas otros menos obviamente (Seamus en primera fila). La temperatura de la sala común subió considerablemente, Parvati llevaba lo que podía llamarse lencería fina y no estaba nada avergonzada de mostrarla, se contorneaba sin disimulo y no hacía mas que disparar sonrisas juguetonas a cualquiera que la mirara. En este mometo Ron se ganó un buen pisotón de Hermione, por no poder contener un carraspeo incómodo al ver ESO. Su chica lo miró recelosa.

El juego siguió, Parvati tuvo que sacarle los pantalones a Dean y ahí si Harry hubiera jurado que la habitación estaba mas caliente. Ahora no sólo Seamus sino también Dean estaban a punto de comenter un improperio. Cuando la chica comenzó, el cinturón opuso resistencia y forcejearon varios minutos mientras que la temperatura subía y subía...y algunas cosas se agrandaban y se agrandaban...

Parvati tuvo la consideración de poner algo de música mientras jugaban, pero bajo la exaustiva inspección de 5 pares de ojos masculinos.. Harry seguía sin mirar a Ginny y Ron y Hermione seguían pegados con cola.

Ya había pasado 1 hora y media desde que comenzaron a jugar, por lo que a Seamus que estaba a punto de montarse a Parvati, se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de que tomaran un descanso, un recreo. Si por Harry hubiera sido, dejaría el juego y que se repartieran los Galleons entre ellos, pero comoo eso no era una opción y tenía que asegurarse de pasar una noche encerrado con Ginny. Un recreo parecía una buena idea.

-De acuerdo, descanso de 20 minutos.-anunció.

En cuanto dijo esto, Seamus metió a Parvati en un baño algo desesperado, casí arrancándole lo poco que quedaba de su ropa sin ninguna verguenza. Él se levantó y mientras veía como Dean se disputaba entre Lavender que lo miraba sensualmente y Pansy que jugueteaba con los breteles de su blusa, se dirigió a su habitación.

Se metió dentro y se tumbó sobre su cama mirando el techo, podía sentir las voces de sus amigos riendo y unos pasos en la escalera, supuso quien venía. Se abrió la puerta de su habitación un segundo despúes de que él se metiera en el baño.

Ginny se metió en el baño y tomó a Harry por la espalda. Parecía una fantasía sexual del estilo de Seamus pero el chico estaba enfadado. Harry se dio vuelta, la miró a los ojos y luego suspiró:

-No deberìas tomarme así, si Draco entrara y te viera asi no le gustaría ni un poco.-dicho esto se soltò sin mucho esfuerzo y salió del baño para sentarse en su cama. Ginny lo siguió.

-Harry, eres incíble, no te portes como un crío.- respondió cansada y ...decepcionada?

-Si quieres un hombre de verdad hay un rubio abajo que te espera ansioso..

-Por Merlín Harry! solo fue un beso!-la pelirroja comenzaba a impacientarse.

-...-dio vuelta la cara.

-Tu sabes que eres la única persona con la quiero besarme.- le dijo dulcemente.

-Pues no lo parecía ahí abajo...

-Vas a dejar que un beso de 3 minutos arruine 1 semana de vacaciones?

-Si.

-Vas a dejar que Malfoy se salga con la suya, que logre hacerte enfadar y que pases las navidades solo y enojado en vez de estar...conmigo

Harry pareció considerarlo pero no cambió su postura.

-Solos...- comenzó a enumerar sensualmente mordiéndose el dedo índice, si no lo convncía con la razón dejaría que sus hormonas hablaran por él. Y parecía que lo estaba convenciendo, porque comenzó a tragar saliva ruidosamente.

-Juntos Harry, toda una semana completamente solos.- ofreció mientras se acercaba a él.

-Mmm..-dijo no muy convencido.

-Haciendo lo que nosotros queramos durante 7 largos y maravillosos días...- en este punto se sentó sobre él sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto.

-B-b-bu..enno, e-sste...y..yo.

-Hare **todo** lo que tu quieras, para compensarte. Lo que me pidas.- acercó su rostro al de él muy complacida por el efecto de sus palabras, Harry había esbozado una sonrisa de lo más pervertida y la había tomado por las caderas.

-Todo?

-Todo.-

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.- no había terminado de escuchar las palabras de su chico cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba en su primer beso con Harry no fue despacio y tierno. Fue algo salvaje, los dos se deseaban demasiado, lo que no quita que fuera especial, no había timidez pero si amor; no pudo evitar sentir que una descarga electrica le recorría el cuerpo en cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto. Lo tomó de la nuca y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, Harry no tenía comparación con Malfoy, la tomó mas firmemente que antes y sus sentimientos explotaron.

Besándose descontroladamente semi-desnuda sobre EL chico, Harry sin remera...mientras su beso se descontrolaba aún mas comenzó a retirar las manos de su cuello y a perderse en esos abdominales trabados y aquellos músculos de acero. El momento había llegado, ya no importaba donde estaban ni si Voldemort estaba mirando, entre risas y besos comenzó a tirarlo hacia la cama mientras él sonreía y recorría su espalda con sus frías manos...estaba a punto de quitarse la falda cuando...

-Toc, toc, toc.

Pararon y se miraron dispuestos a continuar, renaudaron su tarea cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. ¿Quién podría ser? mas inoportuna que la Profesora McGonagall, si ella. LAVENDER!

-¿Ups! lo siento, interrumpí algo?

-¿Y a ti que te parece?-contestó Ginny irritada mientras para desdicha de Harry se incorporaba y acomodaba la falda en su lugar.

-Ustedes si que saben aprovechar el tiempo...en fin! Harry,-comenzó la chica mirándolo.- Dean quiere que vayan a buscar algunas cervezas de manteca antes de que juguemos otra vez.

-Dile que estoy ocupado.-contestó intentado hacer que Ginny volviera a su antigua posición, sin mucho éxito debo decir.

-No Harry, debes ir.- bramó Ginny.

-Pero..pero...estamos ocupados, lo prometiste!-protestó el chico haciendo su mejor puchero.

-Ya, ya, tendremos tiempo para eso lindo. Cuanta más cerveza corra más rápido acabará el juego y más tiempo tendremos para lo nuestro ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? además voy a compensarte...-finalizó seductoramente.

-Hey, ya basta. Consigan un hotel por Merlín¿es que no se dan cuenta que estoy aquí parada?-chilló Lavender.

-Tu fuiste la que nos vino a interrumpir, ahora atente a las consecuencias.-respondió Ginny mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry.

XXXXX

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno ya leyeron asique ahora puedo hablar, jeje soy charlatana. Esto no ha acabado, todavía queda mucho por contar sobre el juego, asique no se librarán de mí asi como así. ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo siguiente VA A TARDAR por todo lo que dije arriba y más...jej, los reviews están contestados abajo un millón de gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews que me dejaron, espero más...ejje.

Sugerencias/criticas (constructivas y destructivas)/halagos/amenazas...todo menos bombas nucleares o virus. Ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito (no sean muy malos!).

Quiero decirle a todas las personas a las que les prometí leer sus fics, que lo voy a hacer, ahora no puedo pero no crean que lo olvidé. Y sepan que mi manera usual cuando recibo un review es meterme al profile de las personas y leer sus fics, pero ahora por falta de tiempo no lo esoty haciendo. Sepan que en algún momento lo voy a hacer. Ojo, a algunos les contesté dos veces (a los que firmaron 2 veces) attenti

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Violet:** Lamento haberte fallado, muy pronto no los subi pero que voy a hacer, aqui ojala que la espera haya valido la pena, ya me diras tu, espero un nuevo review!

**Anto:** Primero lo primero, otra Antonella! guau somos pocas, me halaga mucho que te hayas tomado el trabajo de leer mi profile. ¿Así que también estas siguiendo mi otro fic? que bueno! me alegra que los dos te gusten (son mis primeros) quien ganara...chan! jeje en este capítulo no lo vas a poder ver pero preferí subir algo antes de que me abandonen todos mis lectores y se que feo es que te hagan esperar. Gracias x tu review fue muy alentador! espero sigamos hablando!

**florciss: **Mi lectora mas fiel, la chica responsable de su grupo de amigas, la compañera del msn! jeje me alegra que te haya gustado (hasta ahora :P) Es un Ron/Herms en este capítulo puse varias escenas de celos y auque no sea demasiado, si te gustó prometo mas en el próximo capítulo. Besots! (ya pase x tu fic, esta quedando bárbaro).

**GabyLove113:** Que bueno que te haya hecho reír! era el principal objetivo del fic pero lugo fue derivando a cosas mas "interesantes" por así decilo. Harry ha crecido y ya es todo un pervertido (en este cap te habrás dado cuenta). No dejes de pasarte que el juego no termino..besos y gracias!

**cande-drhrmspotter: **Que conste que accedí a tu pedido! beso de Herms y Seamus incluido en el capítulo. No exactamente por eso, pero como podrás ver celos no faltaron por parte de Ron! Me pone re contenta que te hayas tomado el trabajo de dejarme tus sugerencias o preferencias. En lo primero te hice caso, y en lo segundo...bueno ya habrás leído, me pareció mas interesante el hecho de prendas algo mas atrevidas que un beso pero tu idea fue muy buena y aunque yo sabía que quería hacer algo así, vs me diste el pie. Mchísimas gracias! de verdad lo aprecio, sorry x actualizar tan tarde, ojala t pases y me dejes otro buen review! cuidateee PD: si es un Ron/Herms:)

**Leona.hp:** Lo siento mucho! ss una de las personas por las que mas culpable me sentí por no subir rápido el fic, ya explique mis complicaciones pero de verdad no quise que pasara tanto tiempo. Me alegro que te guste y que te den ansias leerlo, cuando termines el tuyo o empieses a publicarlo avisame que me paso con gusto! muchas gracias x tu review! (seguí pasándome imaginacion!)

**Violet-Potter: **Bueno de verdad me pone MUY contenta que te haya gustado la lista, porque la verdad dudé si ponerla o no pero parece que hice bien en ponerla. Sé lo que es leer fics hasta altas horas, jejeje me super alegra que te haya gustado. Espero te pases otra vez y sorry x la tardanza.

**CarmindyWolf: **Suguerencia aceptada! varias personas me pidiernon que ampliara el universo de jugadores y para complacerte tenemos a una deshinibida Parvati y un amargado y misterioso Draco. Me alegra que te guste! cuidate y gracias.

**LunitaBlack:** Gracias! me alegro de que te vaya gustando, sorry por la tardanza, ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado, espero tu opinión! que bueno que te hayas reído! era la principal intención del fic, suerte!

**SweetIvanovv: **Se me salen las lágrimas¿de verdad lo pusiste en tus favoritos? guau! que halago, un millon de gracias eso me hace sentir muy bien. No se si es brillante pero si intenté que fuera cómico y algo "hormonal". Así que te darás cuenta todos quieren leer esas historias hormonales (adolescentes pervertidos si seremos). Me reí mucho con lo de no te tardes pero no te presiones, fue realmente gracioso, igual entiendo a que te referías y gracias xq es muy fácil poner "no te tardes" pero no es tan simple..jaja me super alegra que te haya gustado. Sorry por tardar tanto y suerte! espero tu opinión de este cap a ver que te pareció (tmb lo hice mas largo).

**Rocio:** Eh! parejas en común! jeje no te preocupes, este cap tiene bastante Ron/Herms y en el próximo planeo incluir mas. A ver que te pareció este cap, gracias x tu review! suerteeeeeeee.

**bellapaola:** Mira no sé mañana me revisan el cuadreno y ahí veremos como le fue al famoso mapa, jeje gracias x la preocupación. Sorry por la tardanza. Sos de Venezuela? que parte? una de mis mejores amigas es de allá! (amo el Nestea y me convirtió en una adicta a la arepa). Gracias x tu review, espero ver que te pareció este cap! cuidatee.

**Shuleriaenpote: **Gracias por los besos! jeje sis me tardé demasiado mil perdones, que buenoq ue te rieras hace falta mas alegría en la vida! espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias por pasarte!

** Lu:** :) me alegro de que te haya gustado, a ver que pensaste de este capítulo, tu único pedido era que lo suba rápido y tardé como meses, que verguenza...perdón en serio. Que bueno que te haaya gustado!

**Sakura Racliffe: **Muchas gracias! y si se parecen a todos nosotros, a ver si no nos gustaría ver a "alguien" sin reemera, jejeje que bueno que te guste, a ver como estuvo este capítulo.

**Narag Malfoy-Black:** Y si cada día mas hormonales...el pobre Harry esta hirviendo como una pava, en este cap le hicimos un favor (ahora esta mas caliente que antes!) gracias por recomendarme el fic! no tuve tiempo de llerlo pero leí de que se trataba y parecía bueno, muy lindo eso :). Lo sé., lo sé...no te creas de que se me olvidaron tus fics pero en el cole me están matando y apenas tengo timpo paara subir mis fics, para colmo me estoy llendo de viaje asique imaginate, pero te aseguro que e n cuanto tenga un día mas o menos libre voy a pasarme por tus fics, que los tengo presentes. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic:) espero subir mas rápido la próxima y ojala el nuevo ca p te haya gustado. Gracias x tus reviews siempre tan positivos y alentadores! cuidate.

** Ximena P.W.:** También estas siguiendo mi otro fic? ehh que bueno, me alegro de que te gustre y sorry por la tardanza :S. Hay chicos en tu cole que te hacen acordar al Harry de este fic? yo que vs tendría cuidado cn esos...jeje. De Perú? mi tío nació allá aunque ahora vive aca, hermoso lugar! besos a larga distancias!

**kmmy: **Perdón por la falta de actualizacion! isisis soy una colgada que se le va a hacer...es inevitable, Harry ha crecido, las cosas que piensa ese sinverguenza! jeje que bueno que te guste el fic, espero tu review de este cap! cuidatee

**Celestana:** Que bueno que te guste! me tenes que enseñar a hacer esa carita que no me sale :P. Perdón por no seguirlo muy pronto, lo siento.Que te pareció el cap? espero que haya valido la pena esperar tanto! besos cuidate!

paparapapa me encanta! ejej parece la propaganda de Mc Donalds, me encanta que te encante! gracias por dejarme aunque sean esas dos palabritas no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir. Espero este cap tmb te haya gustado! cuidate..

**Estivalia:** Ya habrás visto que te hice caso, como diría mi profesora de lengua y literatura: "he ampliado el microcosmos de mi relato". jJAAJ! gracias por sugerirlo, fue de gran ayuda y la verdad es que si queó mejor con algunos invitados sormpresa! de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo. Aunque Harry no este en tus favoritos me alegro de que el fic en si te haya gustado. El próximo capitulo intentare darle mas orientacion hacia Ron o Hermione...besos y gracias de verdad, espero mas ideas brillantes!

** Paulita: **Jamás! nunca abandonaré nnugn fic y menos sin avisar! pero tenes razón en que pasó mucho tiempo y tenias derecho a sospechar, sinceramente mil perdones. Que bueno que, a pesar de la espera te valla gustando, a ver que te pareció este cap? CHILE? no lo puedo creer! jeje una de mis mejores amigas es de CHile (sta viviendo aka x 2 años) me matast cn eso de las empanadas de pino...ni idea de que son, pero conozco las galletitas morochas, el keke o algo asi, y...mmm q mas? amo las palabras chilenas, "cachai", "torpedo", "tomate", "cabritos" y mas..."flaite"! pero mi favorita es: yapo! jejeje. Me vas atener que enseñar asi impresiono a mi amigas. Besos para allá. ¿De que partre ss?

** Gby-Evanz:** Jejej que bueno que te guste, el cap vino largo e "interesante" como vs decís, espero que te haya gustado. De verdad perdón por la tardanza! gracias por esperar y pasarte ojala este bueno, besosss.

** Rocio: **Gracias! allguien que en vez de meter presión saca! ya me sentía culpable por tantos reviews que decian APURATE! jejeje sinceramente cuando puedo actualizo pero justamente en el cole me estan matandoo asique esta dificil la cosa, pero en vacaciones seguro que lo hago mas rapido. Muchas gracias por despreocuparem! y si la mayoria de los fics que leo tardan bastante en actualizarse. Gracias de nuevo!

** GabyLove113: **No se si me apareció que me agragaste..realmente no me acuerdo (stuve castigada) pero generamlemente acepto a todo el mundo :P cualquier cosa agregam otra vez o pasame tu mail y yo te agrego. Aficionada a los días de lluvia! somos una en un millón, nadie comprende que le vemos a los dias de lluvia, que la mayoria de la gente piensa son depresivos y aburriods...nada que ver!"! bien bienvenida al club ya somos como 3! jja. Que bueno que no te me ofendas, el colegio es el colegio y me estoy llevando matematicas asique imaginate como viene la cosa...espero que la espera haya valido algo :) y t ntiendo xq yo tmb soy una desesperada cuando sigo un fic. Perdon y gracias! PD: me gustó lo de Antito! jaja besosssss

** bellapaola: **Bien ya otra persona que me entiende! gracias por tu animos, con el colegio se me hace imposible respirar y para colmo tuve castigada! mil gracias por el ánom o y la comprension! besotess

** Little innonce: **Gracias! subi lo mas pronto posible sorry por tardar, me alegro que te guste, espero tu opinión del nuevo cap. Gracias por la paciencia! ajaj genial que te resulte chistosa. Me alegro que te guste..!

**leona.hp: **Bieeeen ya son como 4 personas que se compadecieron de mi y en vez de mandarme amenazas de uerte entendieron que no lo hago a propósito. Gracias por las buenas vibras! biología ya está arriba (el miercoles vamos a ver un video) y matemática...bueno, matematica...dejemoslo ahi! gracias de corazón Besotesss

** angelica malrry:** Mil besos eso es mucho! jaa gracias ! como veráz no va a durar 2 caps supongo que lo extenderé a 3 o 4, depende comoevolucione la cosa. Gracias por pasarte me alegro que te guste! despue scontame que tal te pareció el cappp. cuidatee

** Urpi-chan:** No viste! en el colegio quieren matarnos del stress va, por lo menos a mi, me pone re contenta de que te vallaa gustando, intenté actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Gracias por esperar, espero tu opinion del nuevo cap. Besos y cuidate.

** regina-black: **Como dije antes: jamas me van a ver abandonar un fic! bueno a menos que muera o algo así...ojala la espera haya valido la pena, espero un review a ver que pensaste del capitulo. Que envídia! yo soy re impaciente! no puedo esperar un segundo, y menos estar quieta! jaja besotes cuidate y gracias.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, los quieroooooo

cuídense, quiéranse, dejenme un review y deseenme suerte en Mendoza...

bye


End file.
